The Mysterious Mr Enter Starts a Shooting at YouTube Headquarters
by MinorSmile10
Summary: Exactly what you’d expect, a shitposting good time!


It was one fine day in Mr. Enter's office. He was just about to upload another video, this time an(other) Animated Atrocity on Teen Titans Go.

"Finally! It took me hours to record this! I'm just gonna upload it now…" Mr. Enter said to himself.

As soon as he pressed "upload", a message came up on the screen.

"Your video has been taken down because fuck you. Please contact YouTube support to have an employee take a massive shit in your mouth." The message read.

Mr. Enter had finally had enough. He grabbed his pistol and got in the car, in a cartoon-fueled bloodlust.

"Those fricking fucking cockheads at YouTube! I'll make them pay for this! Hours and hours of my valuable clopping—I mean, video making time wasted!" Mr. Enter screamed.

After a few minutes he got to his destination, YouTube headquarters. Suddenly he got a notification on his phone, from YouTube. As he looked at it, a message from YouTube support appeared:

"Dear MysteriousMrFaggot," The message read, "I fucked your mom."

"Figures they'd act so childish. Unbelievable." Mr. Enter said to himself.

The message finished, "The entire YouTube team also collectively fucked Fluttershy. RebelTaxi helped us."

After a solid minute of silent fuming and eye twitching, Mr. Enter pulled out an AK-47 and bursted in the YouTube building.

"Hey, Fred? Did you get those papers out yet?" One of the YouTube employees asked.

"Yep, it's right—"

Suddenly the door was kicked down as bullets flew inside the building, rounds sailing wildly and destroying most of the room. Mr. Enter screeched without remorse, dual-wielding AA-12s and blowing holes in whatever he came across.

"YOU MEAN SPIRITED FRICKS! I'LL FUCK YOU UP!" Mr. Enter screamed.

He ran into an elevator and pushed the button to the top floor, getting in. Two women in the elevator stared at him in shock, however he started to enjoy the elevator tunes. He then got extremely pissed off when the Teen Titans Go hit song "Waffles" started playing over the speakers. Mr. Enter covered his ears and screamed autistically, yelling for someone to stop the music.

After a few seconds of the music continuing, Mr. Enter shot the speakers with his AA-12s and proceeded to throw a hand grenade at it, blowing a hole in the wall and running out of it in an autistic fury.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!" Mr. Enter screamed with passion.

All of a sudden, some shadowy figures entered the room from the door to the YouTube CEO's office.

"Do you fear mean-spiritedness, Mr. Enter?" The person said while taking off his hood, revealing himself to be Patrick Star.

The two then pulled out red lightsabers as they prepared for the ultimate anime battle. And so began their legendary fight.

They finally clashed swords, swinging furiously at each other. Mr. Enter then pulled out a small sack of LEGOs, and hit Patrick in the crotch with it. Patrick stumbled back in pain, leading Mr. Enter to charge at him, tackling him to the ground. A YouTube employee started playing "Duel of the Fates" in the background.

The two fought hard for several minutes, neither one of them gaining advantage. The two made one final charge against each other, swinging both their lightsabers. After a few seconds, Patrick fell down to the ground, defeated at last.

"His autistic rage…was too much for me…ugh…" Patrick said as he finally passed away.

Mr. Enter walked into the CEO's office, shocked to find Beast Boy sitting in the CEO chair.

"So…it's treason then." Beast Boy said as he jumped on the table and leaped at Mr. Enter, igniting a rainbow lightsaber to show solidarity with the progressive views he shared with the YouTube crew.

Mr. Enter's shock turned to rage as his eyes turned white. He pulled out his final weapon, a fully automatic rocket launcher.

"I got this with my NRA membership, you mean-spirited, cringy piece of fucking crap! NOW DIE!!!" Mr. Enter yelled again, finally reaching the level of Super Saiyan Autist.

He fired the rocket launcher at Beast Boy, destroying the entire room and sending a huge explosion outside the window. His mission had finally been completed.

"The deed is done. Never again will you terrorize online communities, or dirty the minds of children everywhere!" Mr. Enter yelled proudly.

Mr. Enter then went home and clopped in celebration. Since Fluttershy was now out of the question, he clopped to Applejack instead.

THE END!


End file.
